Dear Mr Lupin
by Slythergryffinpuff
Summary: [Oneshot] Draco write a letter to Lupin about Harry.


Dear Mr. Lupin,

I know I'm the last person you would have ever thought would send you an letter, but I need you to understand that I had too. I would also like to ask that you read the whole letter before you decide to throw it away.

Harry... I had always thought that I hated him. He was the golden boy, a Gryffindor. We hated each other since the first day we had meet. I mean I should be happy that he died right?

It must be unhealthy to feel sick because someone I hate died. I hated him right? I hated him, so why am I crying! He never did anything that would make me sad that I'll never get to see him again. I wont see him do that annoying thing he did with his nose when he laughed again. I'll never have to see his beautiful green eyes again. So why and I crying?

'_Because you loved him.'_

Zabini's words still haunt me. 'Because you loved him.' Yeah right, I don't know what love is. I can't love. Plus I hate Potter.

See, I can't even lie to myself anymore. I'll tell you the truth since you will probably be the last to hear from me. Zabini was right, I loved Harry. I still love Harry. And even though it has only been a week I miss him. I went five years without him, and it kills me to know that it didn't have to be that way. Harry loved me back. He loved... me.

And I couldn't even go to his funeral.

Only four people knew about us. Pansy because she found us kissing in a dark corner, Hermione because Harry told her, Blaise because he figured it out, and Ron because he was there when Harry died.

I'll tell you something that wont be in the history books about the great war. I'll tell you what really happened after Voldemort was killed.

Harry had just killed Voldemort, I'm not sure how he did it, but he did. I turned as I heard the heavy body hit the ground. I was so happy, Harry had done it. He had killed Voldemort. But he had been hurt I just didn't know it yet. I was all smiles and I yelled in joy. I started running towards Harry to tell him how proud I was, when he fell.

At first I didn't know what was wrong but as I got closer I noticed the blood. I screamed. I know it sounds girlie, but that's what I did. I stopped running about ten feet away from him and screamed. This is when Ron limped his way to see where Harry had been dueling Voldemort alone.

Tears streamed from my eyes and I fell to the ground next to him. I reached over and pulled his head into my lap. Blood poured from his scar and somewhere I couldn't see, but the thing is, I wasn't really looking.

'_I did it Drake.' _Was what he whispered and I moved the hair out of his face and the blood out of his eyes. I told him that he had done a good job, but he shook his head and said that is he had done such a good job why was I still crying. But he was crying too. I think that's what hurt him the most, the fact that even though he had just done what he had been destined to do, he still wasn't free.

I tried to smile for him when he asked, but I just burst out into tears again. He brought his hand to my cheek with his last strength and told me the one thing no one had ever told me. '_Draco, I love you.' _

He died before I could say it back. That's when I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder. I can remember screaming for him to come back that he needed to live, that everything would be all right if he would just wake back up. But when did Potter ever start doing what I said.

I'm writing this to you Lupin because I know Harry would have wanted you to know, and I want you to know. In Harry's will he said that everything went to me, but I wont take any of it. Think of this as our new will.

I leave all the Malfoy fortune to one Ronald Weasley and one Hermione Granger.

I leave Malfoy Manor to the Weasley family to do with as they see fit.

To one R. J. Lupin I leave Grimwald place and all of Harry's fortune. I knew he would have wanted you to have Sirius's house, he just wasn't thinking.

As for all the paintings from Malfoy Manor, burn them, and anything else the Weasleys do not want.

I know that this must be hard to hear only a week after Harry died, but I can't handle it anymore, and I don't think anyone one else should tell you this.

Do not come looking for me, because by the time you get this I will be long gone. Tell Pansy and Blaise that I'll miss them, and not to think badly of me.

I'm thinking about starting over, somewhere where no one knows about the great Harry Potter and his enemy Draco Malfoy. I know at least one place where they wont.

I don't know why I'm crying, but maybe you can figure it out. Think of this as my final goodbye.

Forever and Always,

Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.


End file.
